Choices We Have to Make
by Spinnerroxz16
Summary: What if when Sean came back he choose Ellie over Emma? What if Jay continued doing what he did at the ravine? But what if a certain someone is hiding something from everyone? And what did Sean run away from back in wasaga?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own degrassi!!!

What if Sean came back but never chose Emma? Instead He went back to Ellie.

What if Jay didn't stop doing his dirty deeds at the ravine? Especially with a certain person?

What if a certain person was hiding a secret from everyone?

Running away is what most people do when they'd rather not face their problem, but sometimes it isn't that easy when you have know where to run. So then you are stuck with facing those problems or else you can just hide them from those who should know the truth.

"Jay man, hey its Sean." Sean said on the other end. He kept staring at the red light how long did it take for a damn red light to turn green now a day's anyways. So far it seemed like hours.

"Sean? Sean who?" Jay said laughing. "Kidding Cameron, so why the phone call after what 6 months?"

"I'm coming back."

"O back here to Degrassi?"

"Where else would I be running back to."

"What are you running away from now?" Jay said. "Sean you only go somewhere new when there is something pushing you away."

"It's a long and complicated story." Sean sighed. "I'll tell you soon enough. But for now I need to move on."

_Or maybe some people are just best at running away. Running away from all their problems all the time. Leaving those who mean something behind. Leaving a new memory behind. I hate those who run; I hate those who can't stand up to their problems. But in all honesty I guess we are all one of those at least one point in our lives, though we may hate to admit to it. _

"I see, so you are only running."

"Running from s something perhaps, but also running towards something."

"Emma Nelson maybe?" Jay said.

"No, I need to fix things with Ellie."

"Oo Miss. Nash."

"Yeah why?"

"O no reason." Jay said.

"What don't I know?"

"A lot about this place, it isn't the same anymore."

_Nothing stays the same. People change as time changes. Especially when you're missing from that certain place for awhile. Welcome to life it isn't meant to be simple or meant to be complicated. It's just life; you choose how you want your life to be._

"Hey Emma." Manny said.

"Yeah?" Emma said.

"What's wrong, you seem out of it."

"I just don't feel good." Emma said.

"Go to the nurse go home."

"I can't."

"O Emma never goes home sick never."

"Whatever Manny."

"Whatever to you to." Manny said and walked away leaving Emma standing by herself.

_There are times when you wish you could spill the truth to the world. But you know it isn't that simple. Running away from those who know the real you seems to be the easiest way, but sometimes it just isn't that easy. You have to figure out where you're going to go. How much money it will take to get there. Where you will stay etc. So sometimes you're stuck with a secret that you just can't tell those who know you better then you know your own damn self sometimes. Welcome to a complicated life._

Emma stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't like who she was becoming, but there was really no going back now. She had made this person and she now had to continue with her.

"Hey." Ellie said as she walked in the bathroom.

"Since when did you even say hello to me?" Emma said rudely.

"I was being nice." Ellie snapped.

"I don't need you to be nice."

"What the hell is your problem?" Ellie asked Emma as she stood in front of her.

"This whole damn world that is what my problem is."

"Emma Nelson hates the world? Wow now this is something new." Ellie said confused. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine will you please leave me alone."

"Whatever." Ellie said as she headed towards one of the stalls.

Emma stared once more at herself and frowned. She then headed out of the bathroom and towards her locker. _Screw this._ She thought to herself. _I'm out of this damn hell hole for the rest of the day._ Emma grabbed her jacket and glanced around. Everyone was in classes at the moment so she was safe at no one seeing her leave the building.

_You can lie to some people, but most people know the real you. The one that is hiding a deep dark secret. But still you lie and say your fine. You don't know what to do. But lying seems easy. Though I'm sure it isn't. I honestly don't know what to do anymore._

Emma ran as fast as she could away from Degrassi. She decided to make her way to the ravine. This is where all her problems started. _If only I stayed at home all those nights, only if I was to be the good little girl Emma Nelson, not this crazy one. Not this one who gets herself into such crazy messes. I don't know what to do anymore. _ Emma burst out crying. She really didn't know what to do anymore. Or where to go with her life.

_Running away may seem like the right choice. But in reality if you knew why everyone who ran away ran away, sometimes you would just think they were chickens. Sometimes you have to grow up and stand up to your problems. Face them head on. It really isn't that hard. Well then again maybe the real reason a person ran away could be really shocking if you only knew the truth._


	2. Chapter 2

Sean pulled into the driveway of the apartment that once was his and Ellie's. But now it would just be his again. Ellie choose to move back home with her mom after she realized taken care of the place by herself was way too much.

"Looks like this place didn't change at all." Sean said out loud.

"That's because it didn't." His landlord said as he walked up to Sean. "Promise me you aren't going to runaway leaving it to some random chick who can't take care of it again?"

"Don't worry man; I'm not going anywhere this time."

"Good because if you do, you'll never get this place back."

Sean laughed as he followed his landlord in. "My god what happened?"

"Your girlfriend happened."

"My god it's a mess."

"I know." He sighed. "I mean it Sean I will not be this nice next time."

"Don't worry." Sean said. After the landlord left Sean glanced around. It still looked like someone was living here. Ellie wouldn't have left it this bad. Was there someone sneaking in and living here or was he just plain crazy. Did he just not know Ellie like he thought?

Sean sat down on the couch, and grabbed his cell phone. He decided to call Ellie.

"Hello?" Ellie answered.

"Hey El, its Sean." Sean said. "What are you up to?"

"Sean who?" Ellie said rudely.

"Cameron, your ex boyfriend remember me?"

"Nope." She said and hung up.

_Ok, so this might not be as simple as I thought. That is winning Ellie back. I left I had to. It was complicated up here in Toronto at the time. I couldn't face everyone at Degrassi not after Rick died. Doesn't anyone understand that at all or is everyone just plain ignorant and think they know it all? Cause if so a lot of people better watch their backs. _

Sean sighed. He decided to call Jay to see what he was up to. "Hey."

"Hey, Sean listen can I call you back." Jay said. All Sean could here was some chick flipping out in the background.

"Yeah, good luck."

"Yeah you have no idea." Jay said.

Sean put his phone on the coffee table. He decided he'd had to dot for some dinner. What did he have to lose? One thing he hadn't gone shopping for this place yet so he had no food what so ever. Sean grabbed his hoodie and threw it on. He grabbed his car keys off the counter and headed to his car. Sean parked his car outside of the dot and got out. He headed inside.

"Since when is Sean back?" Craig asked Spinner.

"Since now?" Spinner said standing next to Craig's table. "Anyways your order?"

"O yea, fries and a cheeseburger."

"Drink?"

"Coke works."

"Alright." Spinner said and headed off to make his food.

Sean glanced around and saw Ellie talking to Marco. Well maybe this was his chance to talk to her.

"Ellie." Sean said standing next to her table.

"What do you want?" Ellie snapped.

"To talk to you. I'm sorry Ellie I really am."

"You can't be sorry; you obviously left and never once bothered to call. I didn't forget."

"Ellie I needed to clear my mind."

"Yea, why do you run away from everything? People would have helped you Sean. People up here did care about you and what was going on in your life."

"Ellie it wasn't that easy. I couldn't face stepping back in Degrassi after everything that happened."

"What after Rick died? Sean you didn't have to run. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, I shouldn't have but I did."

"Besides what makes you come back now huh?" Ellie said staring at him waiting for a response.

"I rather not talk about it." Sean said looking down.

"Once again Sean runs away."

"Ellie you wouldn't understand."

"Yea I wouldn't understand because I don't run from my problems. I try to face them unlike you."

"Ellie that isn't fair."

"Sean please back off. Leave me alone."

"Ellie can we please talk. I'm willing to tell you everything."

"There is nothing you need to tell me." She said and got up and left the dot. Sean sighed. Things weren't going to be that easy were they? Sean's cell went off. It was Jay.

"Hey." Sean said.

"Dude life really sucks."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know."

"I wish I could, but I have no clue what to do right now."

"What's up?"

"Everything, let's just say I messed up big time."

"I'm sorry; I'm an idiot to if that makes you feel better."

"What's up?"

"Ellie won't give me another chance."

"Awe her mad about you leaving never calling and then coming back?"

"Pretty much, and the whole reason I came back."

"About that do you mind explaining to me why your back here?"

"Want to go for a ride?"

"To where?"

"To Wasaga meet the reason I came back."

"When now?"

"What else is there to do tonight?"

"I guess I need to get away from my problems for a night anyways."

"Awesome, I'll pick you up in 20."

"Alright. See ya later Sean."


	3. Chapter 3

Sean and jay headed towards Wasaga.

"So what mess is Jay in now? Does it involve a girl?"

"All I'm saying is stay away from the ravine. Only trouble comes from there."

"Yeah, trouble is everywhere." Sean sighed. "Here's my story."

"Of what why you left Wasaga?"

"Yeah, it started like 2 months after I was down there. I meet this girl at a party. She was pretty wild and crazy. I was drunk and she was to. We had sex. Then well never saw one another for like a month later. When everything n my whole life came crashing down."

"What is she like pregnant?"

"Yea, she is. Well she was. She got an abortion. I was pretty much pissed as can be. Her brother and I got in a huge fight. I beat him up pretty bad. He was in the hospital for a couple months. I got arrested for it and pretty much everything from there on sucked for me." Sean sighed.

"What else happened Sean?"

"My parent's kicked me out. I had no place to go. My parent's couldn't deal with the old Sean again. They thought I was heading back to where I was before I left the first time. They told me to get the hell out of their house and don't even think about coming back ever again. I ran off to find her. I needed to talk to her. I didn't hate her but she thought I did. Well I found her and she was all cracked out. She's like hey Sean I have another secret for you." Sean looked ready to kill someone.

"Sean are you ok?"

"I'm sorry." Sean sighed. "Can you drive?"

"Yeah sure." Jay said. Sean pulled the car to the side of the road and got out. He stood next the passenger side of the car for a view minutes. Jay walked over next to him.

"She was crazy, I never saw it before. She told me she found out she had gonorrhea 3 days after the abortion. But was scared to tell me. I freaked out. I couldn't look at her the same. I asked her if the baby was even mine. She said well truthfully probably not. That's why she got the abortion. She didn't want to get a hold of the 20 guys she had slept with besides me. I puked as soon as she said 20. How and why could anyone even sleep with that many people? It was crazy. But why would she hide that from everyone. It wasn't something that should be hidden."

"So you came back because of that?" Jay said

"Yea and because I was ready to kill her that night."

"What?"

"I'm not a crazy person and you know that. But when she told me that I wanted to strangle her forever. I did choke her. If it wasn't for my father pulling me off of her that night I'd have been in jail right now. I glanced at my dad and told him that Wasaga wasn't the place for me. And that if I didn't get the hell out of there now I was probably heading to jail. That's when my dad and my mom both put down first and last month rent and got me a car and gave me money to get out of there. I have to go back right now. Because there is something else down there that no one knows about. This is the reason why I didn't want to leave."

"Sean I'm really confused?"

"Yea, join the club."

"Whatever, so where am I going?"

"To my parent's."

"Ok." Jay said. Finally they arrived. Sean got out and waited for jay. "You are about to meet the only reason I wanted to stay."

Jay followed Sean into his parent's house. Sean's dad looked passed out already. Guess Sean didn't lie. I thought Sean also said they cleaned their act up. God Sean lies a lot. Jay thought to himself.

"Mom." Sean said.

"Quiet please don't wake your father."

Sean sighed. "I want to show Jay something."

"Show him what?"

"The reason I wanted to stay."

"She's in my room."

"She?" Jay said confused.

"Jay this is my daughter."

"What?" Jay said confused.

"She's mine."

"Explain please?"

"This is another story."

"Wait Sean how many stories do you have hidden from the world?"

"A lot to be honest."

"When did you have her?"

"Before I moved up to Toronto in 7th grade."

"Wow, she's beautiful Sean."

"Yeah it was crazy time in my life. My parents sent me to live with Tracker after the whole deal with Tyler and the baby. They were scared I was going to end up dead eventually. Things were just going downhill bad for me."

"Wow, never knew this Sean before."

"No one knows this Sean." Sean kissed his sleeping 5 year old baby girl and headed out of his parents room.

"Sean." His mom said. "You can take her you know."

"Mom things are already complicated, I need to figure things out and get settled first. I can't bring her into a crazy world. I have to get a job."

"Sean I know you are miserable without her. Take her your father and I will help you out with money and everything else you may need."

"Mom are you sure dad and you can help me?" Sean sighed. "I'm going to need it."

"Sean whatever will make you happier we will help you."

Sean smiled. Jay glanced at him like he was crazy. Sean stared at Jay confused. Shouldn't your best friend be happy for you? But then again Sean didn't know what was going on in Jay's life anymore either. Jay was hiding a lot of things. And he couldn't tell anyone. More like he didn't want to. Finally Sean and Jay headed back towards Toronto with a little girl in the back seat who was wide awake. Jay couldn't take it anymore.

"Sean please tell her to stop kicking my seat."

"Hey Krista sweeties please can you not kick Jay's seat."

"Fine daddy." She said smiling all innocently. _God this kid was crazy or maybe Sean is crazy. I don't even know how to deal with my own damn life right now let alone raise a kid. God I feel bad for that kid if it was mine._ Jay thought to himself.

"Hey, Jay do you want to finish driving? I want to rest my eyes. I'm getting tired." Sean said.

"Yeah sure why not." Jay said sarcastically.

"Jay what is up with you?"

"I'd rather not talk about my life." Jay said.

"Ok if you say so man. But something sure is bugging you."

"Yeah, well I'm an idiot that's all I am saying."

"Well whatever. I guess I just don't get it." Sean said as he closed his eyes.

Jay sighed and continued on his way home. But that little girl was starting to get to him.

"I'm hungry, wake my daddy up." She kept whining.

"SEAN." Jay finally screamed after like the 2000000th time the little girl said that.

"What?" Sean said pretty upset that he woke him up.

"Your kid wants food."

"So find a McDonalds and feed her." Sean said.

"You are paying for it, it's your kid."

"God Jay what the hell is your problem." Sean asked.

"Nothing, you wouldn't even understand."

"Try me; I've been through some shit obviously so I'm sure I'll understand something."

"Later." Jay said. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Whatever man." Sean said. Jay pulled into the next McDonalds he saw. Jay, Sean and Sean's little girl got out.

"Happy meal." She said as she hit Jay.

Jay sighed. Sean laughed. "I bet you want like 10 don't you?"

"More like none." Jay said as he sighed. His cell went off. Great he said as he saw who was calling him.

"Listen Jay we really need to talk." She said.

"What?"

"I really am pregnant. I really don't want anyone to know yet." She said.

"Like whom would I tell?" Jay said as he stayed outside and lit up a cigarette while he waited for Sean.

"Sean, duh. Obviously you would tell him."

"Don't worry." Jay said. "I'm still trying to understand it all anyways."

"Well meet me at the ravine tonight so we can talk alright?"

"Fine." Jay said.

"See you around 10?"

"Sure I'll be there."

"Alright bye." She said and hung up.

Jay sighed and took his hat off, and ran his hand threw his hair. Everything really sucked right now. His phone went off again. GREAT, he thought more news he probably didn't need to know.

"Hey Jay its Amy." She said.

"Yeah what do you have to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant I went to the doctors today and they confirmed it."

"WHAT?" Jay said.

"I told you the other night I was sure I was."

"I know, but I was kind of hoping it wasn't."

"Well I am ok?" She snapped. "I didn't tell Alex so don't worry."

"Alex and I over Amy obviously we haven't spoken in forever."

"Yeah whatever."

"I just need time to figure all this out."

"It' s not hard to figure out. You're going to be a dad I'm going to be a mom. It's that simple. Well I've got to go I'll call you later tonight."

"Whatever" He said and threw his hat across the parking lot as Sean made his way out.

"Ok now speak?" Sean said as he took a seat on one of the tables outside.

"I'm an idiot." He said. "Sean I'm going to be a father."

"Wait what? Who?"

"More like how many." He said. "I got 2 people pregnant."

"O my god Jay."

"Yeah o my god is right."

"Who are they?"

"I can't say I promised."

"Well do you need help?"

"Sean you have your own child to take care of."

"How about tomorrow I'll call and see if Emma can babysit for me and we can go look for a job?"

"Sure." He said.

"Alright." Sean stared at Jay and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You, you're going to be a daddy."

Jay glanced at him then at his daughter wow he really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay made his way to the ravine around 10. _She told me ten it's like 1015 where the hell she is. I would rather not be here if I didn't have to._ He thought to himself. Finally she made her way over to him.

"Did you tell anyone?" She said.

"I didn't." He said. "All Sean knows is that someone is, he doesn't even know about us."

"Good." She said.

"Emma." Jay said as he glanced at her. "I'm sorry ok, none of this should have ever happened."

"I'm dealing with it." She said as she hoped up on the picnic table. "I just don't want to tell anyone yet."

"What do you plan on doing if you don't mind me asking?" Jay asked her.

"I want to keep the baby." Emma said. "It's not going to be that simple I know, but I'm willing to do what I have to. It's not the baby's fault."

"Yea well I'm here for you with whatever you decided. Adoption or keeping the baby."

Emma smiled at him. "Thanks, that means a lot Jay."

"Yea no problem. Well hey I'm going to head home. I'm going with Sean to look for a job tomorrow."

"Yea well good luck."

"Wait did he ask you if you could babysit?"

"Sean and I haven't spoken and it's staying that way."

"Well could you?"

"I'll think about it call me in the morning. I'll have an answer then."

"Would you for me Emma?"

"Call me in the morning."

"Alright." Jay said. "Wait do you want a ride?"

"That'd be nice." Emma said.

"Alright, then come on."

Jay drove Emma home. He pulled up to her house. "I'll call you in the morning." He said. She started to get out. "Emma wait."

"Yeah?" She said. Jay pulled her close to him and kissed her. Emma smiled up at him. "What was that for?"

"To show you things can be different."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Do it?"

"Funny Jay, babysit for you guys in the morning."

"Thanks and that's not the reason I kissed you."

"Well whatever the reason it was nice."

"I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow?"

"Alright I'll be up and ready. See you then." Jay gave her one last quick kiss as she got out. She walked to her house. She was sure now that things would be easier, or is it to earlier to believe things would be that easy? O she was going to find out that was for sure.

Emma made her way to her room. She decided to log on her to her s/n. Sean was on. She was kind of curious to why 'he needed her to babysit anyways.'

SparkleSpazz: Question Mr. Sean Cameron why do I have to babysit for you anyways? Since when is there a child in your possession?

WhoCares: Long story, got to go right now. I'll tell you after you babysit tomorrow. Alright?'

SparkleSpazz: Alright night.

Emma logged off and made her way to her bed. She lay down and stared up at the ceiling. People around here were definitely strange that was for sure. No one ever told the truth. She thought to herself.

Jay made his way to Sean's. Jay parked his car and got out. He headed towards Sean's apartment.

Jay knocked and waited for Sean to answer. "I'll be right there."

"Come on Krista seriously you have to get ready for bed."

"NO." Jay heard the little girl scream. Jay cringed at the thought of having to take care of a kid. Let alone 2 kids that will be around the same age. This would just be way to much work.

"Sorry." Sean said as he let Jay in. "She won't listen to me."

"Hey I got a question who is her mother?"

"O crazy psycho chick that killed herself 2 years ago?" Sean said angrily.

"Ok." Jay said.

"Yea her mom killed herself 2 years ago and that's why Krista has been with my parent's since. Haley Krista's mother and my mistake of a lifetime wouldn't let me ever see Krista. She said she didn't want me to be a part of her life. So I didn't. I took off and ran away so that's what she assumes. But Haley suffers from depression and the med's she was on weren't helping her. So she kind of went crazy and killed herself in front of Krista 2 years ago."

"In front of the kid?" Jay sat down. "Wow."

"Yeah, Krista's kind of nuts because of it."

"How did she you know." Jay said not even wanting to use the words.

"A gun." Sean sighed. "I wish she didn't. I mean Krista misses her a lot."

"Wow, that's just plain crazy." Jay said.

"So when are you going to tell me the girls?" Sean said as he finally got a hold of Krista.

"I'll tell you but don't tell anyone please?"

"Fine, you can trust me."

"Emma is one and Amy is the other."

"WHAT?" Sean said. "Are you serious?"

"I messed up. Emma I feel bad for. I know she didn't expect for it to happen. I didn't mean for it to. She was going through some shit and well used me as a way out of it all."

"Jay are you serious?"

"Sean I'm sorry."

"No it's cool. I mean I'm kind of confused is all."

"Yeah, me to."

"Well hey let me get her to bed, I'll be right back out."

"Alright." Jay said. He decided to text Amy to see what was going on with her anyways. It was just all too confusing and he needed to figure this all out NOW.

"Night Krista." Sean said as he kissed her goodnight.

"Daddy will you tell me a story?"

"Alright, what would you like to hear?"

"Um, the ugly duck." She said.

"Um ok." Sean said, though he had no clue how the story went at all. "Once up on a time there was an ugly duck…."

"The books in my bag daddy, you don't have to make it up."

Sean laughed. God that was a lot easier. Sean pulled it out and started to read it to her. Soon she fell asleep. Sean kissed her good night and headed back out to Jay who was bitching at someone on his phone.

"You said you wanted the baby?" Jay screamed.

"It isn't that easy Jay." Amy said.

"Can't we just talk about this please?"

"Fine we are aren't we?"

"I'll pick you up in 10 and we can go for a ride alright?"

"Fine." Amy said and hung up.

"Emma?" Sean said confused.

"Amy doesn't want the baby.

"Well it is her choice." Sean said. "It might suck for you, but Jay you can't stop her."

"I know." Jay said. "I'll be back, going to go for a ride and talk to her alright?"

"Alright, if I'm sleeping just let yourself in and you can crash on the couch tonight if you want."

"Does Emma know that Krista is your daughter?"

"Nope, I'll tell her before we leave tomorrow. You know in case Krista says something."

"Yeah good choice." Jay made his way to get Amy. Amy was sitting outside.

"Fine." Amy said.

"Fine what?" Jay said as she got in.

"I'll keep the baby."

"Amy whatever you decided for real I'm ok with it. I know it's your choice and what not."

"Yeah no it's cool." Amy said.

"I'm serious though."

"I am to, I thought about it. I want to go through with it."

"Alright." Jay smiled.

"Are you excited?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah in a way." Jay said. "I don't maybe things will change for me. I know I'm not going to just screw around and mess things up anymore."

"How's Alex doing anyways?"

"I honestly don't know." Jay sighed. "I messed up big time there."

"Yea me to." Amy sighed. "The one person who I'd love to talk to me right now won't."

"Well maybe she will come around."

"I doubt it especially now that I'm pregnant with your kid. It will just make it more real to her."

"Yea true, well hey do you mind if I bring you home I have to go job hunting in the morning."

"No it's cool."

Jay drove Amy home. He dropped her off then headed back towards Sean's to crash for the night.  
Jay let himself in and laid down on the couch and eventually drifted off. He awoke to hell cell going off.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Emma listen I am like wicked sick."

"Are you ok?" Jay asked.

"No my mom's bringing me to the emergency room. I almost passed out earlier I can't keep anything down and I'm sorry I can't babysit."

"No its ok, want me to meet you there?"

"I'd rather you not; I have to break the news to my mom."

"O well good luck. Please call me when you get home."

"Alright." Emma said. Jay glanced at his cell it was 6 in the damn morning. Errr He got up and went to wake Sean up to let him know Emma couldn't babysit.

"Sean hey listen Emma is wicked sick. She can't babysit."

"O." Sean said half asleep with his eyes still closed.

"Well I'm going back to sleep." Jay said realizing Sean wasn't paying much attention to him at all.

Sean opened his eyes as Jay left the room and then closed them and rolled back over and feel back to asleep. Jay did the same. Sean was awoken by 9 from Krista jumping on him.

"Daddy I want food."

"Alright. I'll be right out." Sean said as he sighed and got up. He forgot how much work kids can be. Sean got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Jay was still sleeping on the couch.

"Krista leave him be." Sean said as he noticed her going near him.

"Why?"

"Cause he is sleeping and you don't need to bother him."

"I don't like him." Krista said staring at Sean.

"Krista do you want to go to time out after breakfast?"

"No." She pouted.

"Then I recommended you listen to me."

"Fine." She said as she made her way to play with her toys.

Jay's cell went off waking him up. "Hello?" He answered half asleep.

"Hey it's Emma."

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yea, just the flu." She sighed. "Was a bit dehydrated this morning so they gave me an i.v. I'm better now. Well sick still but yeah. "

"Well I'm glad you're ok." Jay said sitting up finally.

"Yea me to."

"Well does your mom know about the baby?"

"Yeah she is a bit upset but."

"Yea I guess I understand."

"Yea I don't know."

"Well I'll let u go so you can rest."

"Alright, I'll call you later."

"Ok sounds good." Jay said and hung up. He made his way to the kitchen.

"What you cooking?" He asked Sean. It smelt great.

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast."

"Enough for me?"

"Yeah kidding I wasn't eating all this on my own. Krista will probably just eat a pancake."

"Why make so much then?"

"I'm trying to get into the father mode."

Jay started laughing. "I'm not sure if I'll be there for awhile."

"It will grow on you trust me."

"Do you think it will change me?"

"I've already noticed a different Jay."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Good one or bad?"

"Good, but I know something is missing."

"Alex" Jay said. "I need her back."

"I thought you wanted to be with Emma?"

"It just isn't the same. It's confusing to even explain."

"Yea I want Ellie back but I just don't know how to even go about doing that."

"I hear you."


	5. Chapter 5

Sean asked Jay if he'd mind babysitting for a night, so he try and patch things up with Ellie. Jay didn't mind. He needed time to chill and think about everything that was happening in his life. For some reason everything was just happening way to fast.

"I'm hungry." Krista said staring at Jay who was in space.

"What?"

"Hungry feed me." She said staring at him. "I don't like you."

"Yea, well your daddy's my best friend so you better get used to me."

"Nope, cause daddy always loves me more."

"What's that mean?"

"He will choose me over anyone."

"You're a brat."

"Maybe but I know how to get what I want."

God for a 5 year she was a brat. Jay thought.

Sean knocked again. He really needed to talk to Ellie. Straighten things out. Maybe tell her some of the reason why he came back. Finally after the tenth time Sean knocked Ellie gave in and answered the door.

"What?" She said standing in the doorway.

"Can we please talk?" Sean pretty much begged.

"What?"

"Listen Ellie I'm sorry."

"Sean you should be." She said finally stepping outside and slamming the door shut. She sat down on the swing. Sean made his way over and sat next to her.

"I really am."

"Do you even understand what it felt like when you left me?"

"I know, I Ellie I needed to go back."

"Why?"

"This may sound strange and I know I shouldn't have hide it from you or anyone up here but I did. But Ellie I have a 5 year daughter and I needed to go back and finally be a part of her life. Her mother died 2 years ago and left her with me. But my parents have raised her since the day her mother died."

"Wait what?" Ellie stared at me. "You have a 5 year old daughter?"

"Yea, I moved back here in 7th grade because of it and a bunch of other reasons that lead to me coming back. But my daughter was one because things after she was born went downhill for me."

"O my god." Ellie smiled at me. "You could have told me."

"I know." Sean sighed. "I was scared."

"I'm sorry." Ellie said. "If I knew that was the reason you left, I wouldn't have hated you so much."

Sean smiled. "You think their maybe a chance for us still?"

"I hope so." Ellie said. "I really do love you Sean."

"I love you to Ellie."

"Do I get to meet her?"

"Yea, how about later tonight after we go to dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me." Ellie said. "Can I please get ready?"

"Yeah sure." Sean said.

"Come in, you can watch TV. while I'm getting ready."

"Sounds good to me." Sean said smiling. "Ellie wait."

"Yeah?" She said as she had her hand on the door knob.

"I love you and I missed doing this." He said as he pulled her close to him and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Ellie smiled at him after. "My god Sean I really love you."

"I love you to Ellie."

Ellie opened the door and Sean followed her in. Ellie grabbed the remote and handed it to him. "I will be right back out."

"Alright, I'll be waiting." He said smiling at her. He grabbed her one quick last time and gave her another kiss before she headed into the shower.

"I really did miss you." She said.

"Yeah I missed you to."

"Mom I said I was sorry." Emma said.

"When did this all happen? How did I miss this?"

"I was sneaking out ok?" Emma snapped. "Not like you or Snake ever pay attention to what I do anymore."

"Emma Nelson that is not fair."

"The only time you two even notice me is when you need a babysitter."

"Emma."

"Mom admit it your wrong for once. That's why I am in the situation I am in."

"Emma Nelson, that is not fair."

"Mom life isn't fair so get over it."

"Young lady do not even think you're going to get away with that language with me. Your room now."

"NO." Emma snapped. "I'm not done talking yet."

"About what?"

"About what has been going on with me, why I did what I did?" Emma sat down and started to cry.

"Emma what is really wrong?"

"I mom I'm an idiot ok?"

"Emma don't say that."

"Mom I only went there because I thought maybe I could escape my problems."

"What problems Emma?"

"The one's about the shooting, the ones that everyone thinks I have to be perfect. I couldn't be that Emma no more. I couldn't pretend life is perfect. I missed Sean; I wanted to know why he saved me. I wish he would have just let me die."

"EMMA?" Emma's mom screamed making Emma jump.

"I'm sorry." Emma said as she got up and headed to her room. Emma's mom sat down at the kitchen table and started to cry. Where did she loose her daughter? Who was Emma now?

Emma's cell went off it was Jay.

"Hello?"

"Are you ok?" He asked as he could tell she was crying.

"I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom and I just had this huge blow out."

"Are you ok?"

"I told her that the reason I went there to the ravine was because I thought everything would go away."

"What would go away?" Jay was confused. He honestly never knew why Emma ended up down there anyways. He just guessed she wanted to experiment with the world or something.

"I thought it would make the shooting disappear, make Rick come back. Make Sean come back from Wasaga. I wanted to know why he saved me. It made no sense to me. I thought going there would just for once prove to people I wasn't perfect. I was sick of being perfect Emma Nelson. It was just too hard to live up to."

"Emma you were saved because everyone out there loves you."

"Yea, you don't. We are just friends or probably not even. Things just happened and things that just happened were a total mistake."

"Emma I'm not going to lie to you. But I'm falling for you."

Emma dropped the phone as he said. Did he just say what she thought he said? "WHAT?"

"Yea, I'm falling for you and falling hard."

"Really? Jay I've liked you since the ravine and well before."

Jay laughed. "So where does this leave us?"

"Confused and stupid." Emma said as she sighed. "Things are just too complicated. I think we are both confused and in a shitty time. I think we need to stay friends. Maybe things will develop from there."

"I agree." Jay said.

Ellie and Sean made their way to the movies. Maybe things would work out between the two of them after all. Sean could only hope.

"What movie do you want to see?" Sean asked.

"Whatever, Bride Wars looks good?" Ellie said.

"Ok then, so we will watch that."

"Alright sounds good to me." Ellie said. "As long as I'm with you I don't care what we watch."

""Same." Sean said as he leaned over to kiss her. Ellie smiled after he pulled away.

"I really did miss you."

"Same here." Sean said.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday finally rolled around and Emma was getting ready for school. Emma sighed as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure if she would be ready to get fat. Things just couldn't be simple for her could they?

"Emma if you want a ride you better hurry." Snake screamed down to her.

"I'm going to walk." She said. She wasn't much in a hurry to listen to him give her a lecture about Jay. Not to mention about being a mommy, and all that is to come with that.

"Alright." Snake said. "Then I'm leaving now."

"I feel like walking so just go." She said sighing. Can't he leave her be? After Emma was ready she headed to her room. She grabbed her jacket and book bag and headed off to school. Emma didn't even care if she was late or not. What was the point? She was doing badly in like all of her classes anyways. Jay pulled up next to her.

"You want a ride?"

"Sure." She said. She made her way over to his car. Sean was in the passenger seat. He was about get out. "No I'm just going to hop in the back."

"Alright." Sean said as put the seatbelt back on.

Emma threw backpack on the other side of her and got in. Jay glanced back at her. "You do realize we are later for school right?"

"Yea whatever."

"Do you want to go?" Jay asked hoping her and Sean's answers were NO. Cause he really didn't want to.

"Let's skip." Sean said.

"Fine by me." Emma said.

"What?" Sean said totally confused by what she just said. Emma Nelson skipping. "Has Emma disappeared and a new one taken over her body?"

"Something like that."

They all decided to take a road trip. But first Sean had to pick Krista up and he begged jay to let Ellie go.

"Come on Jay please, you will have Emma. I want Ellie."

"Fine whatever." Jay said. "Let's go get you daughter first then Ellie. But you are riding in the back with her."

"Fine." Sean said. They picked Krista up and then swung by and got Ellie. Emma jumped in the front while Sean got in the back with Ellie and Krista.

"So Ellie this is my daughter Krista."

"O my god Sean she is so cute."

"Yea she is." Sean said. Krista stared at Ellie.

"Daddy, who is she?"

"She's daddy's friend." Sean said.

"Ok, she's pretty." Krista said as she smiled up at Ellie. Ellie returned the smile.

"Thank you." Ellie said to her.

Jay rolled his eye and glanced over at Emma who looked bored.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"New York city." Jay said.

"What? Why?" Emma asked confused. "Wouldn't you say that's really random?"

"Yeah so, something to do. Different atmosphere. I'm sick of the places around here. I want a change." Jay said.

Emma shrugged. "Whatever you say Jay."

"New York City?" Ellie said confused to. "I didn't even bring cloths."

"None of us did." Jay said. "That's the fun part."

"O yea a lot of fun." Ellie said kind of pissed. "Can we go back to our places first?"

"Whatever, fine." Jay said. "Lucky we haven't made it that far yet red."

Ellie rolled her eyes. Sean sighed. "Jay shut up."

"What?" Jay said. Jay dropped Ellie off at her place and told her he'd back in 10 to get her. Then he dropped Emma off and then Sean. He headed to his place to grab his things. He was about to go get Emma when he ran into Towers as he was leaving his apartment.

"Hey, what are you plans for today?" Towers asked Jay.

"Going to NYC, randomly." Jay said as he shrugged. He lit up a cigarette and handed one to Towers.

"Sounds like fun, I want to go." Towers said. Jay sighed. "It's going to be pretty damn crowded unless Emma lets us take her parent's minivan. Which I think is her. Hold on." Jay called Emma.

"Emma hey it's Jay. Yeah I'll be there soon. But listen Tower's wants to come. Yeah I know there isn't a lot of room. So that's why I'm asking can we use your mini-van? Really awesome. Yeah um pick me up at my place first." Jay glanced at Tower's. "It's a go."

"Nice." Tower's said. Emma finally arrived. She pulled up to Jay's. "You're driving right?"

"Yea I can." Jay said as he hoped in the driver's seat and Emma moved over to the passengers. Tower's hoped in the back. "Hey Tower's you need cloths?"

"Yea maybe." He said. Jay dropped him off then headed to get Sean, Sean's little girl and Ellie. Sean got in and strapped Krista in.

"Why do we have a van?" Sean asked confused as he sat down.

"Well I ran into Tower's he wants to come so we had no room in the civic."

"O that's cool." Sean said. They swung around to get Ellie. Ellie got in with like 10 bags full of stuff.

"Got enough stuff red?" Jay asked her.

"Shut up Jay." She snapped. "Where's your civic?"

"Towers decided he wanted to come so had to switch to a bigger vehicle." Jay said.

"Ok." Ellie said. Jay swung by Tower's place. Tower's came out with a bag of cloths. He hopped in the way back.

"So why NYC?" Tower's asked.

"I don't change something to do."

"O sounds awesome." Tower's said. Finally what seemed like hours and more hours later, they finally made it into NYC.

"Now what are we going to do?" Emma asked. "We need to get a hotel jay."

"Yea well duh." Jay said. Ellie and Sean were both sleeping. "Well let's find one."

"Here give me your phone." Emma said as she took it from him. Emma used the navigation on it. "Ok so turn right here, turn left when you get to the light then take another right and then another 2 blocks up and there should be a really nice hotel."

"Um ok." Jay said. He did as she told him and finally found the hotel. "This place looks like it can work."

"It seems very nice." Emma said. Jay found a parking spot and work Sean up who woke Ellie up. Everyone got out. They headed inside.

"How many rooms?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"Um." Jay glanced at Emma.

"3 sir, all singles are fine."

"I'm not sharing with Tower's."

"You're sharing with me stupid." Emma said hitting Jay.

"O." Jay said smiling at her. "What's going to happen tonight then?"

"Absolutely nothing if you don't shut up."

"Awe I feel the love between you two." Ellie said sarcastically. "Ok not to sound like I know it all, but Emma and Jay, I just never pictured it. It's a little weird."

"Well not everything has to be what you pictured the world to be Ellie." Emma snapped at Ellie.

"Did I say it had to be?"

"Pretty much." Emma stared at Ellie.

"Besides I'm sure everyone at Degrassi will agree Jay was way better off with Alex. They are just perfect for each other." Ellie said once sarcastically.

"How about you just shut your damn mouth?" Emma said to her getting angry.

"What? I'm just saying you two together are weird. I mean unless there's something I don't know and that's the whole reason you are together. Then have at it."

"How about you just mind your own damn business."

"Hey girls for real chill." Sean said stepping in finally. "Ellie let it go, who cares who is with whom."

"Whatever." Ellie said and walked away from Emma.

Emma sighed and headed towards the room she and Jay were assigned.

"God I hate her." Emma said.

Jay laughed. "Red? Does anyone honestly like her?"

"Ashley, Marco and obviously Sean for some reason."

"O I get it." Jay said. "Emma is jealous because red stole Sean from her."

Emma glared at her. "It's not like that at all ok?"

"Whatever I'm just stating the obvious which you're just totally denying."

"God this trip sucks." Emma said and got up and left the room.

Jay sighed. What the hell did he do now? Jay got up and went to look for Emma. He was only kidding didn't she get that? Finally Jay found Emma sitting outside staring up at the sky.

"Hey Emma listen I'm sorry." Jay said as he sat next to her.

"Whatever, I honestly don't care anymore."

"Listen I choose you because I really do like you. I could have run back to Alex."

"No you couldn't have, you know as well as I do that you ruined any chance of ever getting her back."

"Well maybe." Jay sighed. "There was always Amy."

"Amy and you are both way to much alike. You love to ruin people's life."

"What's your deal?"

"Maybe Ellie was right, that we are just too odd of a couple in the eyes of everyone."

"Who cares what others think." Jay sighed. "What do I have to prove to you that I'm sorry, and that you're the only one I want to be with?"

"Act like you really mean it. That's all I want." Emma stared up at him for a minute.

"I'll do that then." Jay said. "Let's head back to the hotel."

"Alright." Emma said. Jay grabbed her hand and they headed towards the hotel. But were stopped by a screaming Sean and Ellie.

"I want to leave NOW." Ellie screamed.

"Ellie." Sean said. Sean spotted Jay. "Jay is there anyways we can just head back. This trip is just an extreme disaster."

Emma glanced at Jay. "We might as well."

"I need sleep." Jay said.

"How about tomorrow morning Sean will that work?"

"Yeah." He said. "It will have to unless Ellie wants to walk back."

"Whatever." Ellie said and head back towards her room. Sean glanced at us.

"She's nuts."

"Where's your daughter?" Jay asked.

"Right over there playing in the balls."

"O." Jay said.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"She wouldn't let it go about you two. Kept asking me what the deal is. Why are they together?"

"I told her to shut up about it. That I no longer wanted to listen."

"Didn't work did it?"

"Ha you kidding."

"Sorry man." Jay said.

"Sean thanks for not telling her." Emma said. "I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Yea it's cool."

The next morning Emma woke Jay up after hearing Ellie bang on their door for an hour straight.

"We go to go before red goes crazy and kills us all."

Jay sighed and rolled over. "Red can walk."

"Jay come on please?" Emma said.

"Fine." Jay got out of bed and got dressed. Emma was already dressed. "How long have you been up for?"

"About 2 hours." Emma said.

"You are nuts, but your look hot." Jay said smiling at her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're such a charming person."

"I try." Jay said as he gave her a quick kiss. "So Emma I have a question."

"What would that be?"

"Would you ever consider being my girlfriend?"

"I might." Emma said.

"Well if I was to ask you right now what would you say?"

"I might say no, I might say yes. Why are you asking me right now?"

"Yes, Emma will you be my girlfriend?"

Emma smiled at him. "Yes."

Jay returned the smile to Emma. "Good that's what I wanted to hear." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her close to his body and kissed her. Jay feels back on the bed and pulled Emma ontop of him. Before they both knew it they were naked. But were interrupted by Ellie once again banging on the door and this screaming. "I hate red." Jay said.

Emma laughed and kissed him. "So don't I."

Finally after what seemed like a million endless hours of riding with a bitchy red head who was pissed at her boyfriend ex boyfriend who knew anymore, they finally made it back to Toronto. Tower's begged to be dropped off first before he regretted what he might do to red. Jay dropped him off then dropped red off. Then he dropped Sean and Krista off and headed to his place. Emma glanced at him.

"I might want to get the van back."

"Well wait I'll grab my civic and follow you and you can come back here and hangout with me?"

"I guess I could." Emma said. "No Red to interrupt us this time."

Jay smiled at that. "O you know it."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm glad you all like this so much. This one I have a lot written for. But my other one I'm stuck at the moment so it will be awhile. I promise when I get the motivation or whatever for that one I will update it. But anyways keep reading and reviewing!!!!

Sean had to fix things between Ellie and him. But for some reason he wasn't sure how to anymore. It didn't seem that easy. Sean sat on his couch staring at the blank TV screen. He was about to finally turn it on when he heard a knock at his door. He got up to answer it.

"Emma?" Sean said confused.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I need advice."

"About what?" Sean said making his way over to the couch.

"First things first, why did you ever save me?" She said.

"Emma why would you even ask that?"

"I need to know Sean."

"I couldn't let you die."

"Then you just left like that?" Emma said.

"Emma what is this about?"

"Nothing forget it." She went to get up.

"Em, wait." Sean grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back.

"I just things just suck for me." Emma said. "Ever since that day, things have gone from good to worst."

"I'm still confused."

"I can't be the person everyone wants me to be. I know people look at the fact jay and I are together or not whatever he decides today, that we are not right for each other. I can't be perfect anymore. I forgot how to be. I can't deal with all these pressures of life."

Sean sat down for a moment and stared up at Emma. "Wow."

"Yea wow." Emma said sarcastically.

"Well I'm leave so I'll talk to you later."

"Wait." Sean said again. "Sit we can talk."

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Emma as much shit as we have gone through together I still care about you. I'm always going to be here for you know matter what."

Emma smiled for a split second then sat down.

"So how is everything with Ellie?" Emma asked.

"How about we don't go there." Sean said.

"So how's everything going for you with Krista?"

"Not bad actually. I think she's coming around a lot more. She used to be really quiet and she kept to herself a lot. But lately that isn't her. I'm glad." Sean said.

"Well that's good. Are you happy your parents are helping you for the time being with her? I mean instead of raising her themselves?"

"Yea, I'm scared I won't be able to do it all right for her but I can try right?"

"Exactly." Emma said. "Don't worry I'm scared about everything."

"How is the Jay and your ordeal anyway?"

"I honestly don't know. One day its fine the next it's not. It's really all confusing you know?"

"Yea but that's Jay."

"Yea I guess, there's like there is something else on his mind that's bothering him."

"Maybe." Sean said.

"What do you know that I don't?" Emma asked.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to him until he says it."

"What? I promise."

"Emma, Amy's pregnant to."

Emma started to cry. "Are you serious?"

"Yea, so honestly I don't know what's going on with him and Amy."

Emma was about to get up but Sean pushed her back down gently.

"Wait." Sean said. "Maybe it's nothing who knows."

"I doubt that." Emma said.

"Trust me Emma I know Jay more than most people. I know how he feels about Amy, it's not the same way he feels about you. I know he really likes you. But maybe there is a lot more going on with him then you know. Why don't you talk to him about it all?"

"He won't answer my calls." Emma said. "Sean I just don't know what to do."

"I'll try to talk to him later ok?"

"Would you do that for me?"

"What are friends for right?"

"Thanks, well I better get going. Good luck with Ellie."

"Yea thanks." Sean said.

Emma headed back towards her house. She decided to make a pit stop at the ravine. She was hoping Jay was there. But instead she found Amy.

"Have you seen Jay?" Amy asked Emma.

"No." Emma said. "That's kind of why I came here."

"Yea me to." Amy sighed. "Listen can I talk to you about something? Promise you won't judge me?"

"Yea sure." Emma said as she sat next to Amy.

"I'm pregnant Emma."

Emma still couldn't believe it though. Holy crap Jay was definitely over his head this time.

"It's Jays I know it's his. I think he believes it isn't." Amy sighed. "I messed up big time."

"I'm sorry." Emma looked down. "You're not the only one."

"Only one what?" Amy asked confused glancing over at Emma.

"I'm pregnant with Jay's kid to."

Amy's eyes got huge. "O my god."

"Yea that's how my reaction was when you told me."

"Wow, Jay's screwed." Amy said laughing. "I'm sorry; I know it's not a funny matter but still."

"Yeah I know I want to laugh to."

Amy smiled at Emma. "So what the hell are we going to do?"

"I honestly don't know." Emma said. "I never thought I'd screw my life up so badly."

"Stay away from Jay you wouldn't have."

"Yea I know." Emma shrugged. "I like him though."

"I was just kind of stupid that night."

"It was only one night with you two?"

"Yea that's the worst part about this whole situation."

"O my god Amy."

"Yea tell me about it." She sighed. "I can't talk to Alex because she would hate me forever."

"Ouch, so she doesn't know?"

"The part of him cheating on her with me. That's it. She hates me for that. I know she hated me even more if she knew I was pregnant."

"O wow." Emma sighed. "I just want to run away."

"Yeah it might be easier."

Emma laughed. "Yea that way I don't have to deal with anyone around this place."

"I was thinking the same thing." Amy sighed. "Life sucks."

"Yea it does." Jay said as he came out of know where. "Ok I'm confused why the hell you are two talking to each other?"

"Why didn't you tell me that she was pregnant with your child to?" Emma snapped.

"Yea Jay same here?" Amy said.

Jay just stood back confused as all hell. "Wow, ok listen first of all I didn't say anything because I thought both of you didn't want anyone to know."

"Well we both found out didn't we?" Amy said standing up.

"Ok listen I'm sorry." Jay sighed. "I didn't mean for any of this to ever happen ok?"

"Well it did happen so you have to live up to it now don't you?"

"You know what Amy shut up." Jay snapped. "I will tell you exactly what you told me that night. 'I just want a quickie Jay, I know you're with Alex but you know she wouldn't care. She won't ever find out. I'm on the pill Jay so doesn't worry about the condom.' Yeah remember Amy?"

"I was drunk I don't even remember going in the van with you that night." Amy said almost in tears. Emma stood back confused. "I didn't want for this to happen either Jay but it did. I don't have any feelings for you ok? Never did, and never will. All I want is to if you will be there for your baby or not. I don't care cause if you're not then tell me now."

"I'm never going to walk out on my child ever." Jay said. "I will be there Amy. Just stop making such a huge deal. I know I did wrong ok?"

"Fine I got my answer. Now all I'm going to say to you Emma is please be careful. I know how he is. And if you do need a friend I'm here." Amy said and walked away. Emma glanced at Amy. Then she glanced up at jay.

"Where does this leave us?" Jay asked her.

"I don't know you tell me?" Emma said. "You're the one who keeps running away scared all the damn time."

"I'm trying to figure shit out ok Emma?" Jay snapped. "I'm sorry if I have a lot going on at the moment."

"Sorry." She said.

"What do you want from me anyways?" Jay asked.

"I really like you Jay."

"Then give it another shot?" He asked her. "I'm willing to work on it this time. I promise."

"Ok." Emma said. "I hope you keep that promise."

"I will." He said.

Emma smiled up at him. Jay leaned in and kissed her. Maybe things would get better for Emma? God she had no idea what was to even come about in her life yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday was one of those days where no one ever wanted to move out of bed. Amy sighed and rolled out of bed and got dressed. This day was one of those where she could have cared less if she even woke up at all.

"Mom I'm heading to school."

"Alright." She said. Amy sighed god her mother never noticed anything. Nothing at all. Amy started to head out the door when her cell went off.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"Hey it's Jay do you need a ride to school?"

"No I'm a big girl."

"Whatever, Emma is the one who asked me to call and offer you one anyways."

"Alright, well tell Emma thanks. But I don't want anything from you right now."

"Whatever. By." Jay hung up.

Amy sighed, o yay ho much she loved Mondays. And of course she really had no friends anymore so the whole let's skip wouldn't work. Sean wouldn't be up for it, Jay well she didn't want to talk to him. Alex hated her. Well maybe Tower's would. Finally she got to school. She headed to her locker. Only to find a very pissed of looking Alex standing at it.

"There's a rumor going around school about you." She said as she pushed Amy against the locker. "Not to mention about someone else to. And for some reason you two people in this rumor both involve a person I was with."

"What are you talking about Alex?"

"My ex Jay, you and Emma are both pregnant by him?"

"What who the hell told you?" Amy said extremely pissed. God she had to warn Emma.

"Ellie somehow knew all about it." Alex rolled her eyes. "Watch your back. Now I must go find Emma."

Amy sighed. She quickly dialed Jay's number. "Jay don't hang up, Alex knows about you me and Emma."

"WHAT?" Jay said. "What about us?"

"That we are pregnant."

"Shit." Jay sighed.

"Alex is looking for Emma if I was you I'd skip the day. I'll meet you guys at the dot in 10 to explain it all." Amy said.

"Ok." Jay said.

But first Amy had to find little miss vampire and tell her to keep her damn mouth shut or else she had it coming. But this was turning out pointless. Miss. Vampire was nowhere. But Sean was right at his locker.

"Cameron." Amy screamed making Sean turn around and roll his eyes.

"Where's Miss. Vampire?"

"I don't know why?"

"How does she know about Emma Jay and me?" Amy asked quietly.

"What about you guys…oo." Sean said. "I kind of told her last night."

"SEAN." Amy screamed pissed off. "She told Alex."

"What?" Sean screamed and hit his locker. "She said she wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"Well she did." Amy said. "Tell her to watch her back. I've go to meet Emma and Jay."

"Wait I'm going with. I feel bad." Sean said as he slammed his locker shut. Sean drove Amy over to the dot. Jay and Emma were outside waiting.

"So Sean told Ellie, who told Alex." Amy said.

"WHAT?" Emma said. "Sean you said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry but she promised me. We were doing this whole trust thing last night." Sean looked pissed. "I can't do it with her anymore."

Amy burst out laughing. "You can still screw her without being with her."

"I didn't mean it that way." He said as he glared at Amy.

"Anyways what the hell's going to happen now?" Jay screamed. "Alex can be a bitch."

"Yea I think most people notice that." Amy said.

"Yea I agree." Emma said.

"I'll talk to Ellie later." Sean said. "But I don't know what to tell you guys."

"Thanks Sean." Jay said. "This is your fault."

"Not mine its Ellie's."

"Good like I said tell her to watch her back."

"Amy comes on let it go." Sean said.

"NO." Amy screamed. "That bitch ruined it for us. Alex is going to torture us now. Don't you understand? We kind of got her man to knock us up not her. Her man that she wanted to be with. Obviously Jay's never got a chance now."

"I don't want Alex anyways." Jay said. Though everyone knew he did.

"Don't lie Jay you'd run back to her if you could."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yea you would." Amy said to him.

"Forget it." Jay said as he left leaving everyone sitting in the dot. He headed towards his civic.

Jay headed towards Degrassi. Maybe they were right maybe part of him still wanted Alex. But he was with her for like ever. It was lunch time so he knew where to find her. She was sitting outside with Tower's and others eating lunch. She rolled her eyes at Jay.

"Surprised you have the guts to come over." Alex said.

"What is your problem?" Jay said.

"Let's see you cheat on me with my best friend, and not to mention green peace. Yeah Jay that made me feel wonderful." Alex said staring at him. "Then to find out you got both of them pregnant. Which I am finding funny now because for once Jay has to pay for what he has done."

"Done to who you or to them?" Jay said staring at her.

"Figure out yourself since you're so smart."

"Alex I love you ok. I never meant for anything to happen. But it did. I don't know why I did what I did. I'm an idiot ok?" Jay said.

Alex burst out laughing. "That has to be the most stupid line anyone has ever used."

"I'm serious."

"Yea sure you are. Jay forget it. Us? That's right you and me? We aren't ever going to happen again. So get over it." Alex said.

"Alex I'm trying to apologize." Jay said. "I am sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to work this time." Alex said. "Get out of here."

"Whatever." Jay said and headed back towards his civic.

"Wait Jay let your girly friend Greenpeace know that she better watch her back."

"You better just shut your damn mouth Alex." Jay said as he walked back over towards her. "Emma didn't do anything to you, so leave Emma out of this. None of this is her fault. She had no clue about us. I lied to her. Amy knew, Emma didn't."

"Doesn't matter still she better watch her back."

Jay sighed. "Then you might want to watch yours."

"O I'm scared."

"I would be." Jay said and left. Alex burst out laughing and looked at her friends.

"What's he going to do send Greenpeace or Amy after me?" Everyone joined in laughing. Only Alex had no clue what was to come. Jay knew what he had in plan for her.

"Where did Jay go?" Emma asked. "He's kind of my ride."

"He ran back to Alex, how stupid are you Emma?" Amy said. "I told you to watch yourself. I knew he'd go back to her."

"Amy, shut up." Sean snapped. "I'll give you both a ride. Now let's go." Amy hoped in the back while Emma got in the front.

"You remember where I lived don't you Sean?" Amy asked him.

"Yea I do." He said as he rolled his eyes. He dropped Amy off first. Then he decided to go back to his place.

"Can you drop me off?" Emma said.

"No cause we need to talk."

Emma sighed. "I don't want to hear it."

"Yea, because I'm not watching you get hurt."

"I think I know what to do when I get hurt. It has happened enough. If I remember right you hurt me the most."

Sean glanced at her. "Emma seriously you have no idea what's going to happen. I'm only trying to protect you."

Emma sighed. They finally made their way to Sean's. Sean got Emma followed.

"Sit." Sean said. "I'll be back in 5 minutes I have to pick Krista up from day care, don't go anywhere promise?"

"Fine." Emma said. Finally Sean came back with Krista. Krista stared at Emma for about 5 minutes.

"Daddy who is she? She's pretty." Krista said smiling. "I like her better then the red headed person."

Sean kind of laughed and told Krista to go play in her room.

"I want a snack though."

"Alright I get you a snack but then can you go play in your room please?" Sean asked her.

"Yup, I want apples." She said.

"Alrighty." Sean said. He loved this kid she always ate healthy, never really wanted junk food. After Sean feed her, she headed off towards her room to play. Sean made his way back in to the living room.

"So what is that you need to tell me?"

"Jay Em please just be careful, because I know if he can get the chance he will run back to Alex. It's hard to explain."

"Yea." Emma sighed. "Whatever."

"I'm just saying."

"I'm just saying that Jay and I will work out."

"Whatever Em." Sean said.

"I'm heading home." Emma said and left.

Jay made his way to the ravine. He really was confused now. He sighed and decided to call Emma.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey where are you?"

"Heading home from Sean's. Why what are you up to?"

"At the ravine. But why were you at Sean's?" Jay asked kind of thinking something was up with the two.

"He wanted to talk to me about you. He thinks you're going to run back to Alex. You aren't are you?"

"No Emma. It's over between us." Jay sighed. "I did talk to her today but that kind of all went crazy."

"Yea."

"Well hey I'll come get you and we can go for a ride if you want."

"Alright." Emma said.

Jay hoped in his civic and went to get Emma. He finally pulled over as he saw her walking down the street. "Get it." He screamed to her. She made her way to the passenger's side and hoped in.

"So whets up." Emma asked.

"Are you like with Sean?" Jay asked.

"What? No. Why would you even ask that?" Emma askd him.

"You've been there a lot lately. I'm kind of curious."

"Jay I want to be with you." Emma sighed. "I don't want Sean. Definitely do not want him. After all the times he has hurt me, he will do it again."

"What makes you think it will be different with me?"

"I have to give you a shot to see if you're wroth it doesn't I?" Emma asked.

"I guess." Jay said smiling.

"So things are ok with us?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Jay said laughing. "Yes."

"Good." Emma said.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex stood at the steps of Degrassi waiting for Emma to arrive. Finally she was getting out of Jay's car. WHAT? That made Alex even madder. What was going on here?

"What is with this?" Alex asked standing in front of Emma. "Decided to go after my leftovers huh?"

"Alex didn't I tell you to back off?"

"Jay I'm not scared of anything you can send flying my way."

"Back off." He said again.

Emma stood back confused.

"Green peace is you scared f me?"

"I rather not get into a fight with you. Alex look I'm sorry." Emma said. "I never knew you two were together."

"Well you do now."

"But you aren't now."

"Well we were weren't we?"

"Alex. "Jay said again. "Do you want the school to know one of your secrets?"

"You wouldn't."

"O I would." Jay said. "Back off would you?"

"Fine." Alex said and walked away.

Emma glanced up at him. "Easy as that?"

"Long story."

"O."

Jay followed Emma to her locker. "So you want a ride home after school today?"

"I'll meet you at your locker."

"Alright." Jay said and gave Emma quick kiss. Emma headed towards her first class. Emma made her way over towards Ellie.

"Why did you tell Alex?"

"I honestly didn't mean for it to happen."

"How did it happen then cause this makes no sense to me at all" Emma said standing in front of Ellie.

"I asked her what was going on with her and Jay, and she was like he cheated on me. I was like with whom. Then she told me. So what Sean told me made sense and I kind of said that out loud and she found out. I am so sorry."

Emma sighed. "I'm probably going to get my ass kicked now thanks."

"Emma I won't let it happen I promise." Ellie said. "I don't hate you ok."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me." Ellie said to Emma. Emma followed Ellie out of Degrassi. They went for a walk. "I know you and Sean have a past and what not. I don't let that get to me though. I know you two had some kind of connection before, but I know he wants to be with me. I was jealous at first, but I realized you two are just really good friends. That all you want is to be with Jay."

Emma smiled. "Yea that's it. El don't worry I'd never ruin it for you and Sean. I know Sean is happy."

"Yea, I want to be with him a lot. I really do love him."

"Yea, I know what you mean that's how I feel about Jay." Emma said. "But things are just too complicated because of Alex and Amy.""

"I can't believe you and Amy are going to have his kids. I'm sorry but I'm scared for your kids."

"Yea me to."

"I mean you will make a great parent, but Amy I don't know. Not to mention Jay as a father the world is in trouble."

Emma started to laugh.

"Well I've got to get going. But good luck with everything Emma."

"Thanks El." Emma said and headed off towards her house.

Jay kept looking for Emma around Degrassi but was having no luck. He decided to head to the dot and perhaps find her there. He hoped in his car and headed off that way. He noticed her walking down the street listening to her ipod. He pulled over next to her.

"Hey you want a ride or what?" He asked.

"Why aren't you at school?" She asked him taking her headphones out of her ears.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

"I kind of left with Ellie, she told me everything."

"Told you everything about what?"

"That she didn't tell Alex directly. Just asked about you and Alex and what was going on."

"O ok." Jay said confused. "So you have been with trader all day?"

"Jay she didn't mean to." Emma said.

"Whatever you say, I'm determined to tell you that she ruined everything for you and Amy."

"Jay would you shut up." Emma screamed. He was making for angry. Why couldn't he understand Ellie was really that bad?

"Stop sticking up for her. Before I know it you will be sticking up for Alex."

"You know what screw you Jay. Let me out NOW." She screamed and stormed out of the car. She finished walking home. She got to her house and opened the door. She slammed it shut behind her.

"Are you ok Hun?" Her mother asked.

"Yea sure who cares if I'm not is ok."

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom forget it." She said and made her way to her room.

Jay made his way over to Sean's.

"I have a question." Jay said as he made his way into Sean's.

"Yea what's that?"

"Has Emma always been crazy?"

"Kind of." Sean said laughing. "Why do you ask anyways?"

"O my god she flipped out on me today." Jay sighed. "I guess she talked to Ellie, and Ellie never meant to tell Alex."

"About what the whole pregnancy ordeal?"

"Yeah." Jay said. "She's crazy Sean."

"Well have fun with her man."

"No, can you listen to me."

"Listen to you about what?"

"I don't know what to do. I can't stand her anymore."

"Then end it."

"I can't." Jay said. "Never mind I got to go."

Sean shook his head as Jay walked out. He was extremely confused now. What the hell was he talking about Emma and Ellie talking? What was his point? Whatever it was he honestly didn't want to get involved. Sean was about to get dinner started when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll be right there." Sean made his way to the door. It was Amy standing there. "Ok now I'm really confused."

"About what?" Amy said. "I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"I'm scared."

"Ok." Sean said.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Raise a baby?"

"Yea, I'm scared I may mess up."

"Amy why are you telling me this?"

"I need your opinion."

"Ok what's that?"

"I think I may put the baby up for adoption."

"Well Ames it's your choice." Sean said.

"I know." She sighed.

"What else is bothering you?"

"I hate how he threw me aside and choose Emma."

"Jealous are we?"

"Sean you don't get it. Jay told me before all this happened that if could he'd be with me over Alex."

"O." Sean sat down. "Continue."

"But he chose Emma. I don't get it."

"I get it." Sean sighed. "Emma has some kind of power over him."

"Like what?" Amy said.

"I can't explain it; she has him under some sort of spell. I mean have you noticed how Jay is actually more down to earth then he used to be?"

"Well yea but I thought it was because he was away from Alex."

Sean started laughing. "God know, it's because Emma has him wrapped around her finger."

"O." Amy sighed. "Anyways."

"What?" Sean said confused.

"Do you ever wonder what would be if we stayed together?"

"Come on you know we were both wrong for one another."

"I really did like you." Amy said smiling at him.

"Amy what are you trying to do?" He asked as Amy got closer to him.

"Listen Sean why don't we give it a shot?"

"Amy I can't."

"Sean come on."

"No sorry." He said and got up. "I have to get dinner done for Krista and me. So if you don't mind."

"Fine whatever." She sighed and let herself out. God nothing was going her way anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma sat in her room staring up at the ceiling. She wanted to strangle Jay at the moment. She decided to call Amy.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"Hey Ames are you ok?" Emma asked.

"Yeah sure." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean, I listen."

"I kind of spilled my guts to Sean and it all just got thrown back in my face."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know why, I really do like him."

"Why what did he say?"

"Something along the lines of Amy just go."

"O I'm so sorry."

"Its alright, was your day any better?"

"No, Jay got pissed at me and well I have not talked to him since school."

"Why what happened with you two?"

"He got mad because I skipped school to talk to Ellie. I guess Ellie didn't mean to spill it to Alex. She was curious to know what was going on with her and Jay. But Jay got pissed because he thinks Ellie did mean to spill it and yeah."

"Wow." Amy said. "Jay needs to chill."

"I agree with you so much."

"Screw him."

"Yea to bad all I want to do is be with him right now."

"I bet hey maybe it will work out. Just give it time." Amy said. Amy smiled to herself. Maybe now she could win Jay over. "Well Hey Em not to cut you short but I've got to get going. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Alright bye Ames." Emma said and hung up and lay back down in her bed again and kept wishing for jay to call her.

Amy headed to the one place she knew Jay would be.

"Jayson Hogart." Amy said laughing. "How are you today?"

"What do you want Amy?" He said trying to push as far away from her as he could, but she kept getting closer.

"O just to talk." She said. "So I heard you and Emma aren't doing so well. I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." He said. He knew she wanted him. He wasn't stupid.

"Well if you need a friend to talk to I'm always willing to listen."

"Amy get off of me would you." Jay said and got up. "Listen I've told you a million times already I'll be there for the baby and if you need anything I'll give it to you. But otherwise if it involves this crazy Amy trying to get with me then forgets me helping you out on doing so." He said and got up.

"Come one Jay, you know you want me." She said. "Didn't we have fun before?"

"Do you remember the mess that came from the fun?" He said staring at her being serious for once.

"So Alex's hates you get over it. As for Emma god Jay are you stupid she is so wrong for you."

"Amy how about I finally realized something that Emma isn't what everyone thinks she is. You have to look past what you see on the outside. Sometimes there is more to a person then what you see."

"Whatever so your saying that there is more to me then what you see?"

"I'm sure there is but obviously you make what you seem to be true. You act like a slut, and you come off as one to."

"O come on Jay." Amy said again.

"Amy get lost." Jay said. He pushed her away and headed off towards his civic.

Amy sat back on the picnic table and sighed. Did she really come off as a slut? She only wanted to be loved for once? How the hell do you get a guy then? Amy got up and headed back to her house.

"Amy where the hell have you been?" Her mom asked her as she got inside.

"I've been here and there." She said disappointed in the day she had.

"Amy what the hell is wrong with you?" Her mother screamed.

"Nothing ok mom? "She snapped. Her mom still had no clue she was pregnant. She was scared to even tell her. Her mom barley ever noticed her anyways.

"Sit. "Her mom said. Amy rolled her eyes. She always loved these talks with her mother that was for sure. NOT really though.

"What?" Amy said.

"I have a question when did you plan on telling me you were pregnant?"

Amy was speechless how the hell did she find out. O god damn it Alex your dead she thought to herself knowing it had to have been Alex. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yea mom who told you?"

"Alex did so Jay is the father? I thought I told you I didn't want you around Jay or Sean or any of them."

"Well I made a mistake. Wasn't I one I have heard you say plenty of times."

"Amy that is not fair. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this."

"That isn't fair I'm your mother I need to know what is going on in your life."

"Too late for that now isn't it?" Amy snapped. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Amy's mom sighed and sat back down. Where did she go wrong with this girl? She thought she was doing it all right? I guess she went wrong somewhere along the way.

Emma just kept wishing Jay would call and things would be better. But it was no use. She finally gave up around 9 and decided to take a shower then head to bed. The next morning her alarm went off waking her up reminding her it was another wonderful day at Degrassi. She sighed and hit it to shut it off. She rolled out of bed and got dressed.

"Emma do you need a ride?" Snake yelled down to her.

"No." She said. "I'm just going to walk; I don't want to make you late."

"Alright, are you sure?"

"Yea its fine." She said. She finally was ready about 15 minutes before she had to be in homeroom. She was not going to make it on time. She headed out the door locked it behind her. Her mother was already gone to work. Jack was at the sitters. Emma headed in the direction of Degrassi. She glanced at her cell to see what time it was. Great she only had 5 minutes to make it there. Yea that wasn't going to happen. Jay pulled up beside her. Why was it he always seemed to be rescuing her? She walked up to his car.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Listen I'm sorry about yesterday ok." He sighed. "Want a ride so you're not late?"

"Yea." She got in without arguing at all with him. "It's ok. I'm sorry to."

"Don't be Cameron explained it all to me after I calmed down and went back over to talk to him last night. He talked to Ellie and everything and yeah. So everything is cool."

Emma smiled. "I'm sorry but I had to find out for myself. It just didn't make sense."

"Yea I guess so." Jay sighed. "I have a weird question."

"Yea?" Emma asked.

"Did Amy call you at all yesterday?"

"I called her." Emma said.

"Did you tell her we had a fight?"

"Yeah why?" Emma asked confused.

"Never mind. I'll explain it to you later tonight." Jay said. Well that made sense why Amy took the chance and hit on him. He knew she wouldn't have if she knew he was with Emma still.

"Alright well I'll talk to you after school alright?" Jay said to Emma as he gave her a quick kiss at her locker.

"Sounds good to me." Emma said and headed towards homeroom hoping she'd make it in time. She just made it time when she walked in the teacher stared at her. "I'm sorry."

"Take a seat. " The teacher said. Emma glanced over at Amy and smiled.

Amy smiled back. Emma then glanced back at Alex who gave her the glare of death. Emma sighed. This was all just way too complicated. Why did this all have to happen at once? She put her head down and just waited for the bell to single that homeroom was done. Finally it went off. Emma got up and started to head towards the door but Alex grabbed her.

"Now it's our turn to talk." She said. "Jayson can't protect you know longer."

Emma was scared to death. She didn't worry about herself but was only worried about her baby inside her. "Alex what do you want?"

"I want to know why you have to make my life a living hell."

"I did nothing to you."

"You helped ruin everything I ever had with Jay."

"I thought you two were way done and over with." Emma sighed. "He lied to me Alex I didn't know if I did it wouldn't have happened."

"But it did happen."

"I know and I'm sorry. If I could fix things I would ok?"

"To late now, it's your turn to feel my pain." Alex was about to hit Emma in the face when Jay came out of know where.

"I warned you Alex."

"Jay comes on." Alex said.

"No it's done now, I warned you." Jay said and headed off with Emma. "I can't believe her."

"What do you mean how can you not?"

"Listen I made a promise to Alex years ago I would never say anything to anyone, but Alex is bisexual."

"So?" Emma said not understanding it.

"Yea that's not the whole story, well one night Alex had a threesome with this chick and some guy at the ravine. Alex and I both were together then. She kind of cheated on me. But yeah Alex found out a month or so later that she was pregnant. Alex was only 12 at the time. So it was a hard time for her to do it all on her own. But she got an abortion. She can't stand people how get them either. So it actually haunts her when it gets brought up." Jay sighed. "I'm willing to make her suffer if she doesn't stop. I'll give her another chance."

"Wow." Emma said she had no idea what to really say to that.

"I'm not a mean person. I couldn't hurt Alex unless she asks for it. I mean I don't want to tell people that but if she keeps it up then it's going to be spilled."

"I understand how you feel." Emma said still scared to death of what Alex still could do.

"Yea." Jay sighed. "Listen I'll pick you up at 3 I'm just going to head home for the day. I can't be here."

"Alright." Emma said.

Jay gave her a quick kiss and headed towards his car. He got in the driver's seat and his head off the steering wheel. Since when did things get so hard for him? His life used to be so carefree and he had nothing to ever worry about. Jay sighed and lit a cigarette and headed off towards his house.


End file.
